My Friend's Son
by Mana2702
Summary: On dit toujours que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, Thorin et Bilbon vont vérifier cette théorie pour leur plus grand plaisir.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin sonna à la porte, il tenait une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Le brun était invité chez un collègue et ami Bungo Sacquet. Le brun sourit lorsqu'il vit Belladonna lui ouvrir, c'était la femme de Bungo. Elle lui sourit et rougit légèrement lorsqu'il lui tendit le bouquet:

«-Oh tu n'aurais pas dû elles sont magnifiques!

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi voyons.»

Il sourit et la suivit à l'intérieur. Bungo se leva et lui sourit:

«-Salut mon vieux, je te sers un verre?

-Avec plaisir oui, ça va toi?

-Impec, notre fils Bilbon est là j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non.»

Le brun sourit et s'assit dans la canapé, il avait donné la bouteille de vin à son ami. Bungo lui servit un verre de whisky et ils trinquèrent.

* * *

Un adolescent arriva, il était plutôt petit et mince, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus foncés curieux et un nez en trompette. Thorin le regarda:

«-Bonjour, je suis Thorin, un collègue de ton père.

-Bonjour monsieur.»

L'adolescent rougit et fila dans la cuisine retrouver sa mère. Thorin arqua un sourcil et regarda son collègue:

«-J'ai dit quelque-chose de mal?

-Non, le petit est juste très timide t'inquiète pas.

-Bien.»

Ils commencèrent à parler travail, car oui, ils avaient prévu de bosser ce soir. Belladonna arriva et leur sourit en déposant des bols de biscuits apéritifs devant eux:

«-Le repas sera prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-Merci chérie.»

Les époux échangèrent un rapide baiser et Belladonna retourna dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard Bilbon arriva, il avait une canette de soda dans la main. Bungo le regarda et lui sourit:

«-Viens fiston ça te concerne aussi.

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que papa je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas prendre ta succession, moi ce que je veux c'est travailler avec des animaux dans un zoo par exemple.»

Bungo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

«-Je vois donc tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un métier sérieux?

-Euh… soigneur animalier c'est un métier sérieux papa.

-Si tu le dis… mais c'est un métier de fille!»

Bilbon soupira et croqua une rondelle de saucisson, ça ne servait à rien de parler avec son père lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit. Bungo avait beaucoup trop de préjugés alors Bilbon se contentait souvent de lâcher l'affaire. L'adolescent n'avait pas le choix, sa mère lui avait bien dit que pour une fois il ne pouvait pas simplement se réfugier dans sa chambre alors il resta dans le canapé. L'adolescent attrapa donc son portable et regarda un peu les réseaux sociaux.

* * *

En fait le blondinet observait le collègue de son père sans en avoir l'air. Il devait avouer que ce Thorin était vraiment très beau: grand, musclé, brun, les yeux bleus très clairs, un nez droit, une mâchoire virile. Bilbon baissa vite les yeux pour ne pas se faire griller, il voulait observer mais rester aussi discret que possible. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais le brun devait avoir entre 27 et 32 ans au premier abord. Bilbon soupira, lui il n'avait que 15 ans donc il n'avait même pas intérêt à regarder cet homme.

* * *

Thorin fit mine de rien mais il voyait très bien que le blond ne regardait pas du tout son portable comme il le prétendait. Le brun continua de discuter avec Bungo tout en grignotant quelques biscuits apéro et en buvant son verre. Il croisa ses longues jambes devant lui et ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard que posait l'adolescent sur lui. Thorin portait le même costume qu'il avait porté au boulot aujourd'hui: un costard noir avec une chemise bleue foncée et une cravate noire. Thorin rit à ce que venait de dire son ami et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il vit du coin des yeux que Bilbon se mordait la lèvre devant ce geste. Thorin et Bungo étaient associés et tenaient une entreprise de transport de luxe et de service de gardes du corps.

* * *

Bilbon se leva et alla mettre la table, il fallait qu'il se donne contenance. Sa mère s'approcha:

«-Tout va bien mon chéri?

-Oui maman, c'est juste que j'aime pas trop devoir me retrouver face à des gens que je connais pas.

-Je sais bien mon cœur, mais Thorin est très gentil tu verra.»

Belladonna alla annoncer que le repas était prêt. Ils passèrent donc tous à table, la maîtresse de maison avait débouché la bouteille de vin. Le brun s'assit, il se retrouva à côté de Bilbon. L'adolescent rougit et toussota en sentant le corps musclé aussi proche de lui.

* * *

Bilbon posa sa serviette sur ses genoux et soupira de soulagement, au moins ça cachait à quel point Thorin lui faisait de l'effet. Le brun demanda:

«-Au fait Bilbon tu as quel âge?

-J'ai 15 ans… et vous?

-Moi j'en ai 31 oui je sais je suis vieux.»

Bilbon rougit violemment et se servit de l'eau pour penser à autre chose. Sa mère servit tout le monde et ils mangèrent. Bilbon faisait de son mieux pour oublier que Thorin était quasiment collé à lui. Il était si perturbé que le petit blond fit tomber sa fourchette. Il soupira et se pencha pour la ramasser, mais Thorin avait eu le même réflexe. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Bilbon se redressa en secouant la main comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Thorin lui tendit la fourchette en souriant:

«-Tiens.»

Bilbon en resta bouche bée. Ce sourire avait fait apparaître la dentition parfaite de Thorin, cet homme avait vraiment tout pour lui. Il se remit à manger après avoir rapidement remercié le brun de lui avoir rendu son couvert.

* * *

Après le repas Bungo et Thorin retournèrent dans le salon pour prendre le café. Bungo prit même un cigare mais Thorin déclina, il ne fumait pas. Ils continuèrent de parler boulot et le brun demanda:

«-Ton fils est vraiment timide n'est-ce pas?

-Si… en plus quand il était petit il a eu pas mal de problèmes à l'école.

-Comment ça, demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah disons que notre petit Bilbon aimait les livres plutôt que de jouer au ballon et il qu'il a eu une croissance vraiment tardive alors les autres se moquaient parce qu'il était plus petit. Du coup il a toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer et la présence de personnes extérieures à la famille le met toujours mal à l'aise. Ça le rend toujours très nerveux du coup mais tu n'y est pour rien, une fois qu'il te connaîtra mieux il n'y aura plus aucun soucis.»

Thorin hocha la tête, ils finirent de discuter et le brun rentra chez lui en réfléchissant à tout ça. Ce Bilbon était un adolescent mignon, poli et bien élevé alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tant de complexes.

* * *

Bibon de son côté monta dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas et fila sous la douche. Il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il se cala bien sous les couvertures douillettes et lu un peu avant de s'endormir. Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à croire que le fameux Thorin était un homme aussi beau. Bilbon avait pensé que l'associé de son père était aussi vieux que ce dernier lorsqu'il en avait entendu parlé, donc qu'il avait 43 ans au moins. Le blondinet avait honte d'avoir pensé ça, ça avait été stupide comme conclusion. L'adolescent posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et éteignit sa lumière avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbon se prépara pour partir au lycée. Il repensait à la soirée de la veille, à Thorin. Même dans les films il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun homme aussi beau que lui. Le blondinet enfila son uniforme scolaire et partit, il se rendait à l'école à pieds. Il se mit donc à marcher, sa mère avait préparé son sandwich pour le midi. Bilbon rejoignit son meilleur ami Bofur comme chaque jour. Il sourit et demanda:

«-Quoi de neuf?

-Rien et toi?

-Hier l'associé de mon père est venu dîner à la maison, il est hyper beau!

-Ah ouais?

-Oui il est magnifique. Je te jure j'avais vu un homme aussi beau!

-Cool ça!»

Bilbon soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Euh ça m'étonnerai que ça aille plus loin que le fantasme, il a le double de notre âge!

-Ah…

-Ouais et en plus c'est l'associé de mon père donc il peut rien se passer.»

Les deux amis continuèrent d'avancer en silence, chacun semblait peser les pour et les contre.

* * *

Thorin arriva au bureau et commença à gérer les messages. Il vit Bungo arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se saluèrent et Thorin termina de gérer les appels. Pendant ce temps Bungo vérifiait leur agenda, ils avaient une réunion dans 30 minutes et ensuite Bungo partirait en rendez-vous en extérieur. Thorin savait malheureusement que souvent « rendez-vous en extérieur » signifiait en réalité que son associé allait tromper sa femme. Le brun soupira en entendant le programme de la journée et termina de répondre aux derniers messages. Après ça ils partirent pour leur réunion.

Le brun s'installa au bout de la grande table ovale dans la salle de réunion. Il posa devant lui la pochette qu'il avait en permanence avec lui. Elle contenait une tablette électronique, un calepin, différents papiers importants et un stylo. Thorin ajusta sa cravate et attendit que tout le monde soit là. Une fois qu'ils furent au complet ils commencèrent la réunion. Bungo commença à parler, Thorin écoutait et intervenait si nécessaire, mais surtout il prenait des notes de ce que répondaient leurs interlocuteurs. Un homme leva la main, c'était Dwalin, le responsable de la partie gardes du corps. Thorin lui fit signe de parler:

«-J'ai remarqué que notre demande ne faisait qu'augmenter dans ce domaine, je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas engager de nouveaux effectifs. On peut peut-être proposer des forfaits.

-Développe.

-Hum… disons que si la demande de protection dure par exemple plus de 10h dans une même journée sur une certaine période on peut proposer une réduction de… 15 à 20% pour une autre fois où ils feraient appel à nous.»

Bungo et Thorin échangèrent un regard, c'était intéressant. Le brun se frotta le menton et commença rapidement un calcul mental et lança:

«-Intéressant. Mais dans ce cas cette réduction s'applique si ils font appel à nous pour une durée minimum de 3 jours avec des journées d'au moins 10h de protection.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait augmenter notre chiffre d'affaire facilement de cette façon, continua Dwalin. Et la clientèle serait fidélisée.

-Oui, tu as eu une excellente idée Dwalin, tu obtiendra un bonus à la fin du mois pour cette bonne contribution à l'avancée de l'entreprise.»

Dwalin sourit, et Dori intervint:

«-Par contre on a un problème avec nos véhicules.

-Comment ça, demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… je pense que quelqu'un siphonne l'essence. Car nous faisons le plein après chaque prestation, nous faisons régulièrement tourner les véhicules sur place pour entretenir les systèmes…

-Oui va droit au but.

-Bah j'ai déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises en faisant tourner les voitures qi'ils n'étaient plus rempli qu'à moitié voir même moins que la moitié.

-Mais est-ce que le kilométrage avait changé?

-Je n'ai pas fait attention je l'avoue.

-D'accord, alors surveille ça et tiens moi au courant au plus vite. Soit quelqu'un nous siphonne, soit quelqu'un utilise nos voitures à des fins personnelles. Dans n'importe lequel des cas c'est inacceptable! Je vais aussi en toucher un mot à la surveillance, qu'ils vérifient les vidéos. Merci d'avoir indiqué ce problème quoi qu'il en soit.»

Thorin nota l'urgence avec l'air vraiment contrarié. Ils finirent de régler les derniers points et la réunion se termina.

* * *

Bilbon enchaîna les cours, il cassait les oreilles de Bofur à répéter à quel point Thorin était beau mais à quel point c'était peine perdue car ils avaient trop de différence d'âge. Au bout d'un moment Bofur soupira et prit Bilbon par les épaules pour qu'il arrête de parler:

«-Si tu veux être fixé parle lui!

-Quoi?! Mais tu es fou je n'oserai jamais!

-Soit tu trouves le courage de lui parler soit tu arrêtes de me parler de lui! Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre Thorin ceci ou Thorin cela! Tu as clairement le béguin pour lui alors dis le lui! En plus tu m'as dit que tu avais eu l'impression qu'il en jouait et qu'il flirtait avec toi!

-Oui mais c'est peut-être mon imagination!

-Bah demande lui comme ça tu sera fixé, trancha Bofur en levant les yeux au ciel.»

Le blondinet soupira, il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'avoir été si agaçant auprès de son meilleur ami. Il passa le reste de la journée à bouder, il n'avait plus envie de parler de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois son dernier cours terminé Bilbon rentra chez lui à pieds. En chemin il vit son père sortir d'une maison que le jeune blond ne connaissait pas. Bungo embrassa la femme qui se tenait sur le seuil et remonta sa braguette. Il retourna vers sa voiture en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Bilbon fut pris de nausées, il savait très bien ce que son père venait de faire. Il couru se cacher et se mit à vomir ses tripes. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée! Il nota mentalement l'adresse de la maison et rentra chez lui.

* * *

L'adolescent trouva sa mère en train de préparer un gâteau, Belladonna était femme au foyer. Bilbon se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. La blonde le serra fort en fronçant les sourcils:

«-Mon ange qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je… papa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ton père a eu un accident? Dis moi tu me fait peur!»

Bilbon mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver son calme:

«-Je viens de voir papa sortir de la maison d'une inconnue, il l'a embrassé, a remonté sa braguette et il est partit comme si tout était normal.»

Belladonna pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié mais pas surpris. Bilbon la regarda et elle lança:

«-J'avais de gros doutes depuis quelques temps. C'était où?

-La 325 à l'angle de la 6ème rue et de l'avenue de Sauron.

-D'accord. Monte faire tes devoirs mon chéri. Oh… et j'ai bien remarqué que Thorin te plaisait mon chéri, c'est un homme très bien tu sais.»

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son fils, montrant qu'elle l'approuvait. Bilbon fut surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières mais n'insista pas et monta dans sa chambre. Il entendit sa mère s'activer dans la maison mais sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Thorin arriva, il raccompagnait Bungo qui avait un peu trop bu au pot de départ en retraite de Balin. Il sonna à la porte, maintenant son associé debout tant bien que mal. La porte fut ouverte par Bilbon, l'adolescent semblait perdu, il avait les yeux et le nez rouges, il avait pleuré, les larmes étaient encore présentes sur ses joues. L'adolescent fit non de la tête en reculant pour montrer le spectacle au brun. Belladonna avait rassemblé toutes les affaires de son mari sans exception dans des valises et des sacs poubelles. Sur la valise du devant elle avait placé un mot avec son alliance et un préservatif « je demande le divorce, tiens prend ça pour ta maîtresse, tu ne t'occupais pas de Bilbon alors évite un accident fâcheux avec l'autre!»

Thorin se sentait très mal à l'aise d'assister à ça. Étrangement Bungo semblait être redevenu sobre instantanément. Il lança un regard glacial à son fils:

«-Où est-elle? C'est forcément à cause de toi qu'elle sait et qu'elle veut divorcer!

-Elle ne veut pas te voir… et je n'ai rien fait moi.

-Je veux la voir, beugla Bungo.

-Doucement ton fils n'y est pour rien, intervint Thorin.»

Bungo se dégagea du soutien de son associé:

«-Toi lâche moi et me dit pas comment je dois parler à ce gamin! Belladonna ramène toi ici tout de suite!»

Bungo rentra dans la maison et décocha une énorme gifle à Bilbon avant de continuer d'avancer. Le blondinet fut déséquilibré par la force de la claque et se retrouva dans les bras de Thorin qui le rattrapa in extremis. Le blondinet fut secoué de sanglots, il avait la joue rouge écarlate avec la marque des doigts de son père bien visible sur sa peau. Thorin le serra contre lui pour le consoler, ce pauvre gosse n'était pour rien dans les agissements de son père. Bilbon pleurnicha:

«-Je l'ai mérité, j'ai vu papa sortir de chez une femme tout à l'heure et je l'ai répété à maman.

-Tu as bien fait, tu n'y est pour rien ne te sens pas coupable!»

Thorin plongea son regard dans celui de Bilbon. L'adolescent était tellement adorable et fragile, le brun avait envie de le protéger. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, la caresse ne dura qu'une demie seconde, mais elle sembla aussitôt consoler le jeune blond.

* * *

Bungo revint d'un pas rageur en criant:

«-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot espèce de salope! Tu vas tout perdre!

-Je vais perdre quoi? C'est grâce à mon argent qu'on a acheté cette maison et que tu as pu ouvrir ton entreprise de merde! Désolée Thorin je ne dis pas ça pour toi.

-Je sais Belladonna ne t'inquiète pas. Bungo je t'aide à charger tes affaires.

-Toi ta gueule et dégage d'ici, tout ça ne te regarde pas!»

Thorin fronça les sourcils, son associé n'avait jamais été si violent par le passé. Il l'avait même considéré comme son meilleur ami, mais le brun constata qu'il s'était trompé. Il regarda Bilbon d'un air désolé et recula. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Belladonna:

«-N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

-C'est gentil.

-Sale traître tu te range de son côté!

-Elle et Bilbon sont les victimes dans cette histoire! Je t'avais prévenu que tes conneries finiraient mal!

-Connard!»

Bungo voulu décocher un coup de poing à Thorin mais le brun l'esquiva et le maîtrisa:

«-Calme toi maintenant!»

Belladonna tenait maintenant son fils contre elle, Bilbon pleurait silencieusement. La blonde lança:

«-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Bungo, en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire de l'entreprise avec Thorin je propose ton renvoi immédiat. Thorin qu'en penses-tu?

-Je suis d'accord, il est devenu dangereux maintenant que tout ne vas pas dans son sens.

-Voilà Bungo tu es viré.»

Comme il ne se calmait toujours pas Belladonna appela la police. Elle leur expliqua la situation et ils emmenèrent Bungo au poste. Thorin la regarda:

«-Tout ira bien?

-Je ne sais pas… je vais demander une injonction contre lui, qu'il ne puisse plus approcher ni d'ici, ni de l'entreprise ni du lycée. Il faut que je fasse changer la serrure et qu'on lui interdise l'accès à la boite.

-Si tu veux je peux te faire économiser le serrurier, je sais changer une serrure.

-Merci c'est très gentil. Je… tu veux bien rester cette nuit? Je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée qu'il puisse être relâché dans la nuit.

-Normalement ils ne vont pas le libérer maintenant mais si ça peut te rassurer alors je dormirai sur le canapé.»

Belladonna alla dans un magasin ouvert jour et nuit et acheta deux nouvelles serrures, une pour la porte principale et une pour la porte de derrière.

* * *

La blonde rentra un peu plus tard et donna ses achats à Thorin. Celui-ci lui sourit, il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et avait retroussé ses manches. La blonde lança:

«-Je vais te préparer à manger, tu dois mourir de faim.

-C'est très gentil merci.»

Elle lui sourit et alla dans la cuisine. Thorin remarqua alors Bilbon dans un coin qui le regardait. Il lui sourit:

«-Tu veux bien venir m'aider s'il te plaît?

-D'accord… pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé tout à l'heure?»

La question surprit tellement Thorin qu'il en rougit un peu. Il répondit toutefois:

«-Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça m'est venu comme ça. Tu avais l'air tellement fragile et apeuré que l'impulsion m'a fait faire ça. Sur l'instant ça semblait être la chose à faire pour te rassurer.

-Oh… alors ça ne signifiait rien…»

Thorin sentit la déception dans la voix du blond. Il se passa une main sur la nuque:

«-C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, mais je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si je ne t'avais pas trouvé mignon à l'origine.

-C'est vrai?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir.»

Bilbon eut un immense sourire et ils changèrent les serrures puis Thorin alla manger ce que Belladonna lui avait si gentiment préparé. Après ça ils allèrent tous coucher, la soirée avait été éprouvante.

* * *

Bilbon avait du mal à dormir, il se tournait dans tous les sens, alors Thorin le trouvait mignon et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il avait dit que c'était un peu tôt pour dire si ce baiser avait signifié quelque-chose, ça voulait dire que peut-être qu'à l'avenir ça voudrait vraiment dire quelque-chose pour le brun. Bilbon avait des papillons dans le ventre rien que d'y penser.

* * *

De son côté Thorin fixait le plafond. Il se retrouvait dans une situation tellement étrange. Son meilleur ami s'était révélé être un salaud comme il en existait peu, et à présent il dormait chez la future ex femme de ce dernier, il avait embrassé son fils et il l'avait viré… tout ça en moins d'une heure. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et se retourna sur le canapé. Il se leva et alla sur la terrasse, l'air frais de la nuit lui ferait du bien. Il devait avouer que ses idées étaient un peu mélangées avec tout ça, mais ce qui revenait le plus et qui était le plus perturbant était le fait qu'il avait embrassé Bilbon et qu'il avait trouvé ça très agréable même si ça n'avait été qu'un smac. Il aurait volontiers approfondit son baiser. Thorin grogna lorsqu'il sentit la réaction de son corps à cette idée. Il resta dehors un moment puis retourna sur le canapé, il devait essayer de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin se réveilla le lendemain matin en entendant Belladonna qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Le brun se leva et alla vers elle:

«-Je peux t'aider?

-C'est gentil mais non. Toutefois j'ai un conseil à te demander.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais accompagner Bilbon au lycée ce matin? Habituellement il y va à pieds, et j'ai peur qu'ils relâchent Bungo ce matin. Du coup je serai plus rassurée en sachant que tu l'accompagnes. Moi il faut que je file chez mon avocat pour régler le divorce.

-D'accord si tu veux.»

Thorin sourit d'un air rassurant et vit Bilbon qui arrivait. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il était encore à moitié endormi. Le blondinet grogna:

«-Bonjour m'man.

-Bonjour mon bébé, tiens je t'ai fait un bon petit-déjeuner!»

Belladonna avait fait la totale: pancakes, œufs brouillés, bacon, saucisses, haricots à la sauce tomate, toasts, jus d'orange pressé maison. Elle arrêta la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler. Elle servit du thé à tout le monde et regarda Thorin:

«-Merci encore, mon bébé Thorin va t'accompagner au lycée car ils vont sûrement relâcher ton père ce matin.

-Je sais encore marcher tout seul! En plus je rejoins Bofur en route à chaque fois donc j'ai rien à craindre.

-Je sais mon chéri mais je serai pas rassurée si je sais que tu es seul, même si Bofur est là. Il te faut un adulte pour te protéger!

-D'accord maman.»

Bilbon avala son petit-déjeuner rapidement et alla enfiler son uniforme scolaire. Thorin prit aussi son petit-déjeuner et attendit que l'adolescent redescende. Bilbon arriva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère:

«-A ce soir maman.

-A ce soir mon ange.»

Belladonna serra son fils dans ses bras en souriant. Elle le regarda partir avec Thorin.

* * *

Le petit blond sortait de chez lui lorsqu'il reçu un message de Bofur:

«-Désolé je suis malade je pourrai pas marcher avec toi aujourd'hui. Tu peux me prendre mes devoirs s'il te plaît?

-Oui pas de problème, repose toi bien.

-Merci à plus tard.»

Le petit blond rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda le brun:

«-Si vous voulez pas m'accompagner c'est pas grave.

-Mais non ça me fait plaisir.»

Bilbon sourit et continua d'avancer. Il se demandait à quoi penser Thorin en ce moment. Le petit blond demanda donc sans détour:

«-Vous pensez à quoi?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je t'accompagne au lycée.»

Bilbon fronça les sourcils:

«-Pourquoi? Vous avez honte d'accompagner un ado, vous avez peur d'être prit pour la nounou de service?

-Non ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.

-Quoi alors?

-C'est le fait que te déposer au lycée ne fait que confirmer que tu es vraiment jeune.

-Et alors?

-Alors je ne sais pas trop… mais quand je te vois tu ne m'inspire pas un jeune homme de 15 ans, tu as l'air tellement mature.

-C'est gentil.»

Bilbon tourna la tête un instant et vola un baiser à Thorin avant de partir en courant, il était rouge tomate.

* * *

Thorin fut surpris par ce que venait de faire Bilbon. Il le vit partir en courant. Le brun se mit à courir lui aussi et l'arrêta:

«-Hey une seconde! Tu peux pas te sauver comme ça! Quand on fait quelque-chose il faut toujours l'assumer.

-Je suis qu'un gamin vous l'avez dit vous-même.

-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai dit.»

Il repoussa une bouclette blonde qui tombait sur le front de Bilbon. Thorin sourit et se pencha. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune:

«-Tu es vraiment mignon, n'ai pas honte de tes décisions ni de tes actions.

-J'ai très envie de vous embrasser vraiment, mais je pense que vous avez mieux à faire que d'être avec un ado comme moi. En plus vous devez avoir l'embarras du choix avec les hommes et même les femmes.»

Thorin eut un petit sourire et regarda autour d'eux. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon. Le baiser fut long, doux et chaste. Thorin posa même une main sur la taille de l'adolescent.

* * *

Bilbon fut parcouru d'un long frisson et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa faire, c'était un délice. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient fines, douces et il savait vraiment s'y prendre. Bilbon décida de ne pas faire le timide, il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et caressa la bouche de Thorin avec sa langue. Le brun poussa un léger grognement et recula:

«-Waouh… tu sais comment faire monter le désir chez un homme.

-Vraiment, demanda Bilbon en rougissant.

-Oh que oui.»

Ils se remirent à marcher pour ne pas que Bilbon soit en retard et aussi pour reprendre contenance. Une drôle d'ambiance flottait entre eux désormais. Le blond s'approcha de la grille et se tourna vers Thorin:

«-Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

-De rien ça m'a fait plaisir.»

Il sourit et Bilbon partit en classe. Thorin resta un moment immobile avant de partir. Il se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui.

* * *

Thorin partit au boulot et vit Belladonna dans le bureau de Bungo. Elle avait rassemblé toutes les affaires de son mari dans un carton. Elle avait même retiré la plaque qui portait le nom Bungo sur la porte. Le brun alla à son bureau et se mit à travailler. Il vit la blonde arriver au bout d'un moment:

«-Désolée de pas être venue plus tôt j'avais à faire. Alors ça a été avec Bilbon?

-Oui, il est au lycée, tout s'est bien passé.

-Parfait. Mon fils te plaît n'est-ce pas?

-J'avoue qu'il est beau garçon, qu'il est gentil et qu'il est mature.»

Belladonna sourit avec un visage rempli d'amour:

«-Oui, c'est un garçon en or.»

Elle fronça les sourcils et son attitude passa de mère poule à tueuse en série:

«-Si tu lui fait du mal je te jure que je te casse en deux! Plus personne ne fera de mal à mon fils, jamais!

-Je… Belladonna… je ne veux pas faire de mal à Bilbon. De toute façon je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est jeune, je ne veux pas qu'il perde son temps avec un homme de mon âge. Il doit vivre sa vie d'adolescent, avoir des expériences, faire des bêtises raisonnables, tomber amoureux, connaître les joies du sexe, quitter son copain car il se rendra compte que ce dernier ne le mérite pas… et il a encore ses études à faire.

-Tu es un homme bien Thorin. Et franchement moi je pense que tu serais un homme parfait pour mon fils.»

Thorin resta choqué un moment. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit juste là?!

* * *

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, il était sur le canapé des Sacquet. Il regarda l'heure, il était 5h du matin, alors rien de tout cela ne s'était passé?! Le brun soupira et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il fallait qu'il chasse toutes ces visions perturbantes. Il se mettait à fantasmer sur un adolescent, et la mère de ce dernier lui donnait son feu vert pour sortir avec son fils, ça n'allait plus du tout!

* * *

De son côté Bilbon se réveilla, il était en sueur et à bout de souffle. L'adolescent se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand. Il prit de profondes inspirations et se calma enfin. Il avait rêvé que son père était revenu et qu'il avait essayé de les tuer sa mère et lui. Bilbon descendit à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit la bouteille de lait. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il bu lentement, chassant les dernières bribes de cauchemar. Le blondinet se retourna et vit Thorin, assit dans le le canapé, se tenant la tête dans les mains. L'adolescent s'approcha doucement et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du brun:

«-Tout va bien?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-J'ai… fait un drôle de rêve.

-Moi aussi, j'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que mon père était revenu et qu'il essayait de nous tuer maman et moi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il touche à maman ou qu'il lui fasse du mal, conclut le petit blond alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.»

L'adolescent posa une main sur ses yeux dans l'espoir de cacher qu'il pleurait mais il était trop tard.

* * *

Thorin passa ses grands bras autour de Bilbon et le serra contre lui. Ce gamin vivait une des pires périodes de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas être insensible à sa tristesse, même si ce rêve lui faisait se poser des questions. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés côté à côte sur le canapé. Le brun tenait toujours l'adolescent contre lui, les sanglots s'espaçaient de plus en plus, et finalement une respiration lente et régulière se fit entendre. Thorin sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bilbon en murmurant:

«-Dors bien, je suis là il ne pourra rien t'arriver.»

Comme si il avait entendu, Bilbon eut un léger sourire dans son sommeil. Thorin soupira, il était en train de tomber sous le charme d'un jeune qui avait la moitié de son âge. La vie avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de Thorin. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir lui aussi, il verrait bien de quoi le lendemain serait fait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut désolée j'ai pas le temps de me relire, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes!**_

* * *

Belladonna se réveilla et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle vit alors Bilbon qui dormait dans les bras de Thorin, mais ça n'avait pas l'air déplacé du tout. De plus en tant que mère, elle remarqua les larmes séchées sur les joues de son fils. Elle sourit tendrement et plaça une couverture sur les deux garçons puis prit rapidement son café. Elle laissa un mot et partit pour chez son avocat, Bilbon avait besoin de repos aujourd'hui, elle appela donc le lycée en chemin pour prévenir que son fils serait absent. La blonde ne voulait pas être une mère intrusive, si son fils était tombé sous le charme de Thorin elle ne le blâmerait pas. Après tout le brun était un très bel homme. Elle voulait qu'il prenne ses propres décisions, et avant toute chose elle voulait que son fils soit heureux peu importe comment.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla un peu plus tard et vit qu'il dormait toujours contre Thorin. Il sourit légèrement et observa le brun. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, comme un enfant, mais il avait un petit côté grave puisque ses sourcils étaient froncés de façon quasi imperceptible. Bilbon passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Thorin et se pencha. Il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les lèvres fines de Thorin puis se glissa doucement hors du canapé. Le blondinet savait qu'il était ridicule, quelqu'un comme Thorin ne le regarderait jamais, même si le brun prétendait le contraire. Bilbon vit le mot de sa mère sur le comptoir de la cuisine:

« _Mon bébé j'ai appelé le lycée pour leur dire que tu es malade, repose toi tu en as besoin! Tu avais l'air tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous dans la matinée mais je reviens au plus vite à la maison. Préviens Thorin que si il veut je lui laisse sa journée, récupération pour service rendu. À tout à l'heure mon bébé et pas trop de bêtises! Je t'aime, maman._ »

Le petit blond sourit et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il entendit Thorin qui arrivait dans la cuisine:

«-Bonjour Bilbon.

-Bonjour Thorin. Maman m'a laissé un mot, elle a dit au lycée que j'étais malade et elle vous donne votre journée, récupération pour service rendu apparemment.

-Oh… c'est gentil de sa part.»

Thorin sourit et observa Bilbon:

«-Alors, que vas-tu faire de ta journée de liberté?

-Je ne sais pas encore, et vous?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, me reposer j'imagine. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait une vraie journée détente.

-Oui j'imagine que travailler avec papa n'a pas dû être de tout repos.»

Thorin se contenta de sourire, même si le blondinet savait déjà que son père était un salaud, Thorin refusait de dire du mal de Bungo devant son fils. Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner en discutant. Thorin regarda Bilbon en plissant les yeux puis sourit:

«-Tu as déjà été dans une salle d'arcades?

-Pour jouer aux jeux vidéos? Non mais il paraît que c'est vraiment cool!

-C'est hyper cool tu veux dire! Si tu veux on s'y retrouve cet après-midi, il faut d'abord que je rentre chez moi me doucher et me changer. Mais tu vas voir, je vais te ficher la raclée du siècle, tu vas voir comment on s'amusait à mon époque!

-Quand vous dites ça on dirait que vous êtes un vieillard, gloussa Bilbon.

-Je n'en suis pas si loin comparé à toi.»

Thorin fit un clin d'œil à Bilbon et termina son café. Il se leva:

«-Alors disons rendez-vous à 13h devant la salle d'arcade, j'imagine que tu sais où c'est même si tu n'y est jamais entré.

-Oui je connais, à tout à l'heure!

-A tout à l'heure.»

Thorin sourit et partit. Il trouvait Bilbon sympathique alors passer du temps avec lui ne le dérangeait pas. De plus le brun se donnait comme un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser Bilbon seul affronter le divorce imminent de ses parents. Thorin avait décidé qu'il passerait du temps avec le petit blond pour lui changer les idées.

* * *

Bilbon exécuta une petite danse de la victoire dès que Thorin avait quitté la maison. Il allait passer toute la journée avec le brun et en plus jouer aux jeux vidéos c'était parfait! Bilbon fila sous la douche et s'habilla. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt puis se laissa tomber devant la télé. Bilbon vérifia sur internet et se rembruni, la salle d'arcade était fermée aujourd'hui, Thorin l'avait prit pour un imbécile! Il irait au rendez-vous malgré tout, et ferait comprendre à Thorin que son attitude n'était pas correcte, qu'en ce moment il avait déjà assez de soucis sans y ajouter les plaisanteries de mauvais goût du brun.

* * *

Thorin prit une douche et se prépara. Il envoya un message à son ami Igor et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa réponse. Le brun se mit en route le moment venu. Il vit Bilbon qui arrivait avec l'air franchement contrarié. Thorin le regarda:

«-Un problème?

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici alors que c'est fermé aujourd'hui?

-Parce que je savais très bien que c'est fermé, mais aussi parce que le propriétaire est un très bon ami. Il a accepté d'ouvrir spécialement pour nous.»

Les yeux du petit blond se remplirent d'étoiles:

«-C'est génial ça!

-Content que ça te plaise.»

Thorin lui sourit et toqua. Igor lui ouvrit et lui sourit:

«-Salut, entrez les amis.»

Le brun sourit en entrant dans la salle. Igor le regarda:

«-Je vous laisse vous éclater les gars, à plus.»

Bilbon sourit et ils commencèrent différentes parties. Le brun sourit, l'adolescent semblait vraiment s'amuser. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à jouer tous les deux, le choc des génération était vraiment sympa. Thorin donnait des conseils au petit blond sur certains jeux, ce n'était pas juste qu'il gagne tout le temps.

* * *

Bilbon trouvait ça vraiment cool comme après-midi. Il regarda Thorin et sourit, le brun était vraiment concentré sur une partie de Donkey Kong. Il se remit à jouer lui aussi et perdit la partie. Il fit la moue:

«-Je suis nul j'arrête pas de perdre!

-Mais c'est pas grave, l'important c'est de s'amuser!»

Thorin sourit et alla leur chercher à boire. Il prit aussi des bonbons et vint s'asseoir à côté du petit blond. Le brun lui tendit une boisson et un sachet de bonbon. Il passait un après-midi super. Si Bilbon n'avait pas été aussi jeune, Thorin aurait pensé qu'il était en présence de l'homme parfait. Le brun eut un léger sourire à cette pensée, après tout il avait déjà embrassé Bilbon. Certes ça n'avait été qu'un léger baiser rapide mais ça avait été vraiment agréable.

* * *

Bilbon sourit et commença à manger les bonbons. Il se demandait à quoi pensait le brun lorsqu'il le regardait comme ça. Bilbon termina donc son paquet de bonbons et demanda en s'allongeant sur le banc sur lequel il était posé:

«-Alors on fait quoi?

-J'en sais rien, si tu veux faire une pause n'hésite pas. En tout vas ravi qu'on s'amuse autant.

-Ravi moi aussi.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent comme ça. Thorin s'allongea aussi sur le banc sur lequel il était assit. Ils discutèrent en regardant le plafond. C'était simple, tranquille et vraiment super. Ce petit rapprochement était vraiment agréable. Le brun sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment avant de se remettre à jouer. Thorin adorait discuter avec Bilbon, même si il n'avait que 15 ans ses propos étaient aussi réfléchis que ceux que tenaient les adultes.

Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin et s'approcha. Il le serra dans ses bras en souriant:

«-Merci beaucoup pour ce super après-midi. Je me suis vraiment amusé c'était super.»

Le jeune blond releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin. Ce n'était pas un baiser furtif, au contraire, il lui offrit un baiser insistant et sûr de lui. Thorin posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme et lui rendit son baiser. Ce n'était pas un acte prémédité, mais c'était plutôt la suite logique de leur après-midi ensembles. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, sincère et interminable. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de stopper le baiser. Thorin sourit et posa une de ses mains sur les fesses du petit blond. Il lui mordilla la lèvre:

«-J'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses, mais je crois que si j'arrête pas de t'embrasser maintenant je vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Moi non plus je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on continue comme ça.»

Thorin sourit et donna un léger coup de langue sur la bouche de Bilbon:

«-Restons un peu calme, tu es le feu sous la glace toi.

-Apparemment oui. Et toi tu ne semble pas non plus être aussi sage que tu n'y paraît.»

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa encore avant de reculer:

«-Je te raccompagne chez toi, ta mère devrait être rentrée maintenant.

-C'est gentil merci mais tu n'es pas obligé.

-Non ça me fait plaisir.»

Il sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir de la salle d'arcades.

Le brun se gara devant chez les Sacquet et sourit à Bilbon:

«-Et voilà monsieur, te voilà chez toi.

-Tu veux rentrer une minute?

-C'est gentil mais non ce serait gênant je crois que je me retrouve face à ta mère alors que depuis tout à l'heure on se roule des galoches!»

Bilbon sourit et se pencha:

«-On est plus à une près alors!

-Je suppose que non.»

Thorin eut un sourire charmeur et déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres du blondinet. Bilbon passa sa main sur la nuque de Thorin et approfondit le baiser. Il mêla sa langue à celle du brun et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit son corps réagir. Le blondinet s'écarta, sourit et rentra dans la maison. Il avait passé une journée vraiment super avec Thorin et il espérait vraiment qu'ils en auraient d'autres bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon retourna au lycée le lendemain. Il était sur un nuage, il ne savait pas de quoi serait faite la suite mais la veille lui avait donné bon espoir. Il se passa une main sur le visage et rejoignit Bofur en route. Le brun le regarda:

«-Alors comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien, hier j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, j'ai embrassé Thorin plusieurs fois.

-Vraiment? Intéressant ça!

-Oui, on a été à la salle d'arcade, le propriétaire est un de ses amis alors on l'a eu juste pour nous!

-Cool.

-Oui on s'est vraiment beaucoup amusés.»

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en marchant jusqu'au lycée. Les deux adolescents suivirent leurs cours et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le petit blond avait du mal à ne pas parler de Thorin. Il suivit donc les cours d'une oreille distraite. Il vérifiait régulièrement son portable mais c'était ridicule, Thorin ne risquait pas de lui envoyer un message! Le blondinet secoua la tête, il se faisait des films.

* * *

Thorin arriva au bureau et commença le travail. Les affaires de Bungo avaient été retirées. Belladonna était assise au bureau de son futur ex-mari et réglait des dossiers. Thorin toqua à sa porte et lui sourit:

«-Bonjour, tout va bien?

-Oui merci, comment vas-tu?

-Très bien merci.

-Fais ton boulot ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverai à trouver mon rythme et à gérer. Si mon infidèle de mari pouvait gérer en étant quasiment toujours absent, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'y arriverai pas!

-D'accord, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas. Je ne doute pas que tu arrivera très bien à reprendre les affaires en main.

-Merci c'est très gentil.»

Elle lui sourit elle aussi et Thorin ferma la porte en sortant. Il retourna à son bureau et vérifia son agenda. Il avait quelques rendez-vous professionnels dans la journée, mais sa matinée était relativement calme. Il géra donc les messages et les mails. Le brun pensait à sa journée avec Bilbon hier, ça avait été le meilleur après-midi qu'il avait passé depuis de nombreuses années. Il sourit bêtement et continua le travail, il espérait qu'il aurait bientôt une autre occasion de passer du temps avec l'adolescent. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas un problème pour le brun, ce qu'il voyait c'était la personnalité de la personne en face, ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur et dans la tête, pas le reste.

* * *

Le blond rentra chez lui après les cours. Il fit ses devoirs et regarda la télé. Il vit sa mère arriver, les bras remplis de dossiers. Elle était suivie par Thorin, qui portait lui aussi des dossiers. Bilbon arqua un sourcil:

«-Maman tout va bien?

-Oui mon bébé, j'ai juste invité Thorin à venir ce soir pour qu'il me briefe sur les dossiers qu'on gère.

-D'accord, je vous laisse tranquille alors. Tu veux que je prépare quoi à dîner?

-Tu peux commander chinois s'il te plaît? Ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde.

-D'accord, je commande quoi exactement?

-Prend de tout.

-D'accord maman.

-Tiens mon bébé.»

Elle lui tendit sa carte de crédit pour qu'il paye. L'adolescent demanda:

«-Si je commande pour 21h c'est bon?

-Ce sera parfait merci mon bébé.»

Belladonna porta les dossiers dans le bureau et Thorin la suivit. Elle lui sourit une fois la montagne de dossiers posée sur le meuble en bois:

«-Ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche et mettre une tenue plus confortable pour travailler?

-Non bien sûr n'hésite pas.

-Merci, je vais faire vite.»

Elle sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Thorin posa ses dossiers sur le bureau et alla voir Bilbon:

«-Alors ça va comme tu veux?»

Bilbon frissonna sous la voix grave et sourit:

«-Très bien, j'ai beaucoup pensé à notre journée d'hier.

-Oui moi aussi.»

Le brun sourit et se pencha. Il l'embrassa et caressa sa nuque. Doucement le brun passa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune blond. Bilbon sourit et posa ses mains sur le torse de Thorin, il se sentait bien ainsi. Leur baiser s'approfondit et Thorin posa une main sur les fesses de Bilbon. Leur baiser semblait durer une éternité, c'était un véritable délice. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, seul comptait l'autre. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser, puis un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Thorin recula en rougissant, Belladonna était sur le pas de la porte, elle portait un jogging et un débardeur. Elle sourit:

«-Si je vous dérange n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

-Non non… on se met au travail?

-Aller je vais dans le bureau, fait lui un dernier bisou pour la route.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond et alla dans le bureau lui aussi. Bilbon resta immobile un moment, c'était tout simplement surréaliste. Sa mère les surprenait en train de s'embrasser et elle ne disait rien, elle proposait même qu'ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de se mettre au travail. L'adolescent joua un peu à la console et appela le restaurant pour se faire livrer. Il attrapa ensuite un livre et commença à lire, il fallait qu'il essaye de penser à autre chose qu'à Thorin et au fait que Belladonna était une mère beaucoup trop compréhensive.

* * *

Le brun était un peu gêné. Il ouvrit le premier dossier et commença à l'expliquer. Belladonna hocha la tête:

«-Tu sais je n'ai rien contre votre relation, mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasse souffrir. Je refuse que tu le prenne pour t'amuser et qu'ensuite tu le laisse tomber.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne considère pas les gens comme des objets, même si ils sont jeunes.

-Tant mieux. Bilbon n'a pas été souvent amoureux, et je sens qu'il a de forts sentiments pour toi. Alors fais attention, ne le déçois pas.

-Je ferai attention je te le promet. Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour lui. Ton fils est loin d'être bête, et c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui.»

Belladonna sourit fièrement d'entendre ça sur son fils et posa une main sur celle du brun pour signifier qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ensuite ils se mirent réellement au travail. Ces révélations avaient clarifiées la situation, stoppant ainsi la gène du brun. Ils avancèrent donc nettement mieux leur boulot.

* * *

Le temps passa et le livreur arriva enfin. Bilbon le paya et alla toquer à la porte du bureau:

«-Maman ça y est on a été livré.

-Bien, pause repas alors.»

Elle sourit et ils allèrent tous à table. Ils commencèrent à manger, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Bilbon lançait des regards furtifs à Thorin, il était assez surpris que sa mère ait si bien prit les choses. Belladonna le regarda et sourit, comme si elle avait comprit sa question sans qu'il ne la prononce:

«-J'ai été adolescente, je connais ce regard mon bébé. Thorin est quelqu'un de bien alors je comprend qu'il puisse t'inspirer des sentiments. Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous restez prudents.

-D'accord… merci maman.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux mon bébé, peu importe avec qui. C'est ton père le gros con à l'esprit fermé. Ce sera lui qui posera d'éventuels problèmes vis à vis de votre relation naissante. Mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il puisse, étant donné que j'ai demandé une injonction pour qu'il ne puisse plus nous approcher ou nous contacter.»

Ils sourirent et discutèrent, l'ambiance était détendue, même si la mention de Bungo avait lancé un très léger froid, celui-ci n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Belladonna venait de leur donner sa bénédiction et ça faisait plaisir aux deux garçons. Elle termina de manger et lança:

«-On risque de finir tard les dossiers, Thorin tu reste dormir.

-Euh… je…

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-D'accord.»

Une fois que Thorin eut fini son repas ils retournèrent travailler. Bilbon termina de manger, regarda un film et alla coucher.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'adolescent commençait à s'endormir, il sentit un corps se glisser contre le sien. La voix de Thorin murmura à son oreille:

«- Ta mère a insisté pour que je vienne. Je voulais prendre le canapé, mais elle a dit que je serai plus à l'aise dans un lit.

-Donc elle t'a conseillé le mien?

-Oui.

-Elle a bien fait.»

Bilbon se tourna et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin:

«-Bonne nuit Thorin.

-Bonne nuit Bilbon.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Le brun avait passé ses longs bras autour du jeune homme et le serrait contre lui. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps les détendit totalement, leur première nuit ensemble était d'une simplicité et d'une légèreté inédite pour le brun. Thorin n'avait pas l'habitude que ça se passe si facilement avec un garçon. Il était très content que Bilbon lui apporte cette nouvelle expérience, ce calme et cette innocence. Pour la première fois de sa vie le brun avait réellement envie de prendre son temps, de se poser pour fonder une relation harmonieuse et durable.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou, je ne vous oublie pas, je suis juste vraiment très occupée en ce moment. J'écris et je publie en vitesse, j'ai pas le temps de me relire. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

Le temps passa, le divorce arriva. Bilbon n'avait pas vu son père depuis que ce dernier avait quitté la maison, soit 2 mois plus tôt. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience, l'adolescent était vraiment nerveux. Il s'installa sur le banc derrière celui de sa mère. Belladonna portait un tailleur strict et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon impeccable. La blonde s'installa sur son banc et sourit à son fils pour le rassurer. De l'autre côté Bungo était assit avec l'air fatigué et en colère. Il lança un regard meurtrier vers son fils lorsqu'il vit Thorin se pencher pour murmurer quelque-chose à l'adolescent. Bilbon avait hoché la tête pour dire oui et avait posé sa main sur le genoux du brun. Le juge arriva, faisant se lever tout le monde. Il s'assit et lança:

«-Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Aujourd'hui nous sommes ici pour traiter la demande de divorce fait par madame Belladonna Sacquet l'opposant à monsieur Bungo Sacquet.»

Le juge écouta les demandes qu'apportèrent chaque avocat. Bungo se pencha et murmura quelque-chose à son avocat. Celui-ci se leva et annonça:

«Votre Honneur mon client vient de me signaler l'incapacité de madame Sacquet à s'occuper de leur fils, Bilbon Sacquet. Il semblerait que madame Sacquet laisse leur fils, qui est tout juste âgé de 15 ans, avoir une relation intime avec leur associé et ami monsieur Thorin Durin.»

La foule commença à chuchoter d'un air désaprobateur, le brun s'écarta de Bilbon et Belladonna lança:

«-Il me semble que la majorité sexuelle est à 15 ans, par conséquent mon fils est assez grand pour décider qui il fréquente!

-Tu n'es qu'une incompétente et une laxiste!

-Monsieur Sacquet calmez vous! Madame Sacquet a raison, votre fils a atteint la majorité sexuel donc il peut fréquenter qui il veut. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'elle surveille cette relation. De par votre contrat de mariage vos biens ne sont pas partagés puisqu'ils sont tous à madame votre femme. Je vous déclare donc officiellement divorcés, monsieur Sacquet vous ne toucherez rien venant de votre femme et elle ne devra pas non plus vous verser de pension. Maintenant concernant votre fils, mineur, il est cependant assez âgé pour choisir avec qui il veut vivre. Jeune homme?»

Bilbon se leva en rougissant:

«-J'aimerai rester avec ma mère.

-Très bien, vous verrez votre père si vous le désirez.

-Je ne le désire pas, il s'est déjà montré violent envers moi. Il me méprise hautement depuis que j'ai découvert et révélé son infidélité.

-Je vois… alors vous ne verrez pas votre père et il aura interdiction de vous approcher à moins de 10 mètres une fois les portes du tribunal franchies.»

Il tapa avec son marteau, la sentence était tombée. Belladonna sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras. Le blondinet sourit à son tour et prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de la salle d'audience. Bilbon était en train d'avancer lorsque son père l'attrapa par le poignet:

«-Tu es content de te faire baiser par Thorin?

-Lâche moi tu me fais mal! Je ne me le tape pas! Je sors avec lui c'est pas pareil!

-Tu me dégoûte, tu n'es vraiment bon à rien! Tu n'es même pas foutu de sortir avec une fille, d'avoir une relation normale!»

Thorin se mit finalement en opposition à Bungo. Il lui retira d'office la main qu'il avait toujours autour du poignet de Bilbon:

«-Il t'a dit que tu lui faisais mal. Et il me semble que ton fils fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut! Tu es mauvais juge au niveau des relations. Je te rappel qu'au début où j'ai travaillé avec toi tu m'as fait des avances! Donc fout la paix à Bilbon.»

Thorin donna un coup d'épaule à Bungo pour le dépasser et sortit du tribunal en tenant la main de Bilbon dans la sienne. L'adolescent sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Merci d'avoir prit ma défense.

-Non c'est normal, ton père est un gros con.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit, il t'a vraiment fait des avances?

-Oui, mais il était bourré. En attendant quand il m'embêtait je lui rappelait toujours ça, comme ça il avait honte et il me laissait tranquille.»

Bilbon gloussa et Belladonna arriva:

«-Coucou les garçons, comment ça va?

-Bien, je suis content qu'on soit débarrassés de lui! Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter maintenant.

-De toute façon si il t'approche à nouveau je lui casse la gueule moi-même mon bébé.

-Merci maman, mais je pense que Thorin va te devancer, j'ai l'impression qu'il a bien envie de refaire le portrait à papa.

-Oui, je ne comprend pas comment il peut te traiter comme ça! Tu es son fils nom d'un chien!»

Bilbon sourit et caressa la joue du brun pour le calmer. Ils partirent prendre une boisson dans un café. Ils fêtèrent le fait que Bungo soit sorti de leurs vies. Belladonna lança:

«-Je dois partir en voyage pour le travail, un salon de l'auto spécial voitures de luxes. Je ne peux pas le louper, il nous faut de nouveaux véhicules. Je pars ce soir et je reviens dans 3 jours, ça ira les garçons?

-Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui je vais prendre soin de lui ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. J'espère que tu trouvera la voiture qui tue.

-Je n'en doute pas, vous restez sages… enfin vous me comprenez.»

Elle leur sourit et au bout d'un moment elle se leva et partit pour l'aéroport, elle avait déjà ses valises dans sa voiture. Le brun avait déjà sa voiture donc il pouvait reconduire Bilbon chez eux.

* * *

Thorin passa ses bras autour de Bilbon une fois qu'ils furent dans la maison. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit:

«-Il semblerait qu'on se retrouve tous les deux tous seuls.

-On dirait oui.

-Tu as envie de faire quelque-chose en particulier?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si toi tu aura envie de la même chose.

-Propose toujours on sait jamais.»

Thorin sourit en voyant Bilbon rougir plus que jamais. L'adolescent lança timidement:

«-Je… j'aimerai… que… enfin qu'on fasse… bah tu vois.

-Non je vois pas, le taquina volontairement Thorin.

-J'aimerai qu'on fasse l'amour.

-Ah, tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt!»

Thorin sourit et continua d'embrasser le blondinet. Doucement il lui retira son t-shirt et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le jeune homme retira la chemise de Thorin et fit rapidement disparaître la ceinture et le pantalon qui allaient avec. Thorin sourit, il aimait que le jeune prenne des initiatives. Il termina lui aussi de déshabiller l'adolescent et l'emmena dans la chambre. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le lit et continuèrent d'échanger des baisers passionnés. Les mains de chacun parcourait le corps de l'autre, et Thorin finit par demander:

«-Tu as de quoi se protéger?

-Oui, j'ai acheté une boîte y a deux semaines.

-Petit malin, tu as tout prévu.»

Le brun sourit et enfila la protection en latex. Il fit se tourner Bilbon et lui embrassa les fesses. Il y donna des coups de langue, puis se mit à léger le point le plus sensible de Bilbon. L'adolescent gémit en se cambrant, tout cela était nouveau pour lui et il appréciait chaque sensation. Thorin continua de lui donner des coups de langue puis finit par reculer. Il le fit se tourner à nouveau et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa et le pénétra doucement.

Bilbon poussa un gémissement de douleur, même si Thorin l'avait totalement détendu, cette sensation étrangère en lui était vraiment douloureuse. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules larges du brun et ferma les yeux, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Bilbon ouvrit les yeux lorsque les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Bilbon passa ses bras autour du coup de son homme et lui rendit son baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes la sensation de douleur avait disparue, il hocha donc la tête pour signifier à son amant qu'il était prêt. Thorin l'embrassa et se mit à bouger doucement, il voulait que Bilbon ne ressente que du désir alors il prenait son temps.

Thorin sentit que Bilbon était prêt à présent, car le blond gémissait de plus en plus et bougeait ses hanches en rythme. Il murmurait des choses incohérentes, apparemment le blond prenait réellement du plaisir maintenant. Thorin était content d'être la première fois de l'adolescent et de voir à quel point celui-ci prenait du plaisir. Il accéléra progressivement le rythme, jusqu'à finalement aller à une cadence de dément. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que gémissements et plaisir. C'était un nouveau stade dans leur relation. Thorin vit Bilbon être emporté par un orgasme, c'était absolument magnifique. Le brun sourit et finit par jouir lui aussi quelques instants plus tard. Thorin se laissa tomber sur le côté et lança:

«-Waouh… tu était tellement beau lorsque tu as joui!

-Ne dis pas ça, ça me gêne!

-Il ne faut pas, tu es magnifique. J'adore être avec toi, vraiment.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Après ça ils allèrent prendre une douche et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Bilbon se cala contre le torse musclé de Thorin. Il y fit quelques caresses et sentit le sommeil l'envelopper rapidement. Il murmura:

«-Merci Thorin.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour m'avoir raccompagné, pour m'avoir fait découvrir les joies du sexe… pour être mon petit ami.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour tout ça mon chéri. Aller, tu tombe de sommeil, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Thorin déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du blondinet et le regarda s'endormir avant de s'endormir lui aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Les quelques jours sans Belladonna permirent aux deux hommes de se rapprocher encore plus. Leur relation débutait vraiment. Les amants apprirent à se connaître réellement, à voir les goûts de l'autre. Thorin était toujours surpris de voir que Bilbon était capable de se débrouiller pour pas mal de choses, il avait déjà des bases de cuisine, savait faire le ménage de la maison, faire les courses seul en respectant son budget… Au final le brun ne servait pas à grand-chose, il sourit:

«-Dis donc si je n'étais pas là ce serait exactement la même chose!

-Mais non voyons, j'adore t'avoir auprès de moi!»

Bilbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement le brun pour le lui prouver. L'adolescent continuait de suivre ses cours chaque jour, et le soir il rentrait tranquillement à la maison. Thorin rentrait du boulot un peu plus tard et ils dînaient, ils discutaient de leur journée, ils regardaient un film puis ils se couchaient. Cette petite routine était réellement agréable et rassurante. De plus malgré la différence d'âge, Thorin s'intéressait réellement à ce que lui racontait Bilbon chaque soir. Il l'aidait même parfois à faire ses devoirs.

* * *

Thorin était au bureau lorsqu'il reçu un message de Bilbon lui disant qu'il était emmené à l'hôpital. Thorin commença aussitôt à paniquer et conduisit jusqu'au lycée en quatrième vitesse. Le CPE lui annonça que Thorin avait tout simplement fait une mauvaise chute pendant son cours de sport. Ils faisaient gym et le petit blond était tombé du haut de la pyramide humaine. Thorin conduisit donc jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il se gara et entra dans l'établissement. La dame de l'accueil lui apprit que Bilbon était pris en charge à l'instant même. Thorin hocha la tête et s'assit sur un banc dans la salle d'attente. Il vit le blondinet arriver quelques minutes plus tard, le bras gauche dans le plâtre. Thorin se leva et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras:

«-Tu m'as fait peur avec ton message! J'ai cru que quelque-chose de vraiment très grave était arrivé. Je sais qu'un bras cassé ça fait mal, mais j'ai cru que c'était pire!»

Bilbon eut un petit sourire comme pour présenté ses excuses et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Thorin:

«-Allons-y.»

Ils n'avaient pas honte de leur relation, mais ils savaient qu'en public ils devaient rester discrets. Même si ils étaient tous les deux consentants, ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis avec la police directement ou indirectement à cause de curieux qui les auraient signalés. Ils montèrent donc en voiture et Thorin conduisit jusque chez Belladonna.

* * *

Le petit blond avançait dans son années scolaire, les vacances d'été approchaient. Sa mère était revenue de sa conférence, et elle lui avait apprit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. Bilbon voyait donc sa mère avoir une relation de plus en plus sérieuse avec ce dénommé Gandalf. Gandalf était un homme grand, avec une longue barbe grise et de longs cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval la plupart du temps. Il était plus âgé que la blonde, mais il semblait être quelqu'un de sage et respectueux. Bilbon avait confiance en cet homme, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi heureuse lorsqu'elle était mariée à Bungo, même si à l'époque elle cachait au maximum que leur couple n'allait plus si bien que ça.

* * *

L'été était enfin là, le divorce des Sacquet remontait déjà à plus de 5 mois et le blondinet avait tourné la page. Bilbon salua Bofur, ils se reverraient à la rentrée et essaieraient de se voir pendant les vacances si possible. Thorin avait demandé l'autorisation à Belladonna qui avait bien sûr accepté, alors le brun emmènerait Bilbon en vacances, la destination restait à définir. Le petit blond sortit de la douche, une serviette posée autour de sa taille. Thorin était allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu. Bilbon s'approcha en souriant et l'embrassa:

«-J'adore cette vue!

-Je sais mon beau c'est pour ça que je le fais! Alors pour les vacances, tu préfère la Nouvelle-Zélande ou un pays scandinave à choisir entre: l'Islande, la Finlande ou la Suède?

-Quelle colle! Hum… je pense que un des pays scandinaves ce sera bien, c'est moins fréquenté car il fait moins chaud que dans les autres pays.

-D'accord, choisi lequel.

-Alors allons en Islande.

-Ok je m'occupe des réservations demain alors.»

Thorin prit le jeune contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, il était content à l'idée de partir en vacances en amoureux. De leur côté Belladonna et Gandalf auraient un peu de temps seuls de cette façon, car même si ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, les deux adultes se voyaient régulièrement.

* * *

Les billets étaient réservés, les bagages fait. Thorin chargea les valises dans le coffre et se tourna vers Bilbon:

«-On peut y aller, tout est prêt.

-D'accord, au revoir maman, à dans deux semaines.

-A dans deux semaines mon bébé, amusez-vous bien mais restez prudents!»

Le petit blond sourit et il monta en voiture après avoir serré sa mère dans ses bras une dernière fois. Thorin fit la bise à son amie et associée puis conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et partirent pour la salle d'embarquement.

* * *

Les deux garçons arrivèrent à Reykjavík quelques heures plus tard. Les amants récupérèrent leurs bagages et montèrent dans un taxi qui les conduisit à leur hôtel. Ils posèrent leurs valises et partirent pour marcher au bord de la mer. Ils prirent de nombreuses photos. Comme Bilbon adorait lire et découvrir de nouvelles histoires, ils avaient programmé des visites du musée nationale et du musée des Sagas qui retraçait l'histoire des vikings d'Islande.

* * *

Bilbon adorait ce voyage, c'était même le plus beau de sa vie, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir de telles vacances dans le passé. Ici il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'être lui-même. Ici ils pouvaient se tenir par la main en se promenant, ça ne choquait personne. Avant tout Bilbon était soulagé de pouvoir enfin assumer qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, il avait toujours caché ses préférences avant le divorce. Il se tourna et embrassa Thorin:

«-Merci!

-Mais non c'est bien normal.

-Non vraiment merci, tu es avoir moi, tu veux vraiment une relation de couple. Tu n'as pas juste couché avec moi puis tourné la page, tu es resté avec moi! Tu m'as soutenu quand mon père a pété un câble, et là tu m'offre les meilleures vacances de ma vie!

-Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose, mais je suis content que ça te fasse autant plaisir. J'admets que j'adore voir mon petit puits de science ambulant poser des questions à tout le monde pour comprendre mieux le pays. Et pour le reste c'est normal, je ne suis pas un salaud, je n'aurais même jamais couché avec toi la première fois si je n'avais pas voulu que ça devienne sérieux ensuite.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, il était tard et ils avaient beaucoup marchés. Chaque jour était ponctué de visites multiples, de nombreux kilomètres à pieds, de rigolade, de baisers, de simplicité. Les amants avaient du mal à se dire que bientôt ils devraient rentrer chez eux et reprendre une vie normale. Ils étaient dans leur cocon ici, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie d'en ressortir.

* * *

Le retour se fit pourtant. Même si ils avaient un pincement au cœur, les deux hommes étaient contents de retourner chez eux. Ils avaient hâte de montrer leurs photos et de raconter leurs vacances à Belladonna. Bilbon était très proche de sa mère, et Thorin acceptait ça, il savait que c'était normal. Le brun gara donc sa voiture devant chez les Sacquet et Bilbon bondit du véhicule pour courir à l'intérieur. Belladonna était dans la cuisine en train de préparer une tarde aux myrtilles. Elle lâcha son rouleau à pâtisserie lorsqu'elle vit son fils. Elle couru et le serra dans ses bras:

«-Oh mon bébé tu es enfin de retour!

-Oui maman, tu m'as trop manqué!

-Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué mon chéri. Je veux tout savoir de vos vacances!»

Thorin arriva au même moment et posa les valises dans l'entrée. Il tendit le sacs en papier qui contenaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ramené pour Belladonna et Gandalf. Bilbon le remercia et donna les cadeaux en souriant, tout en commençant à parler de leur voyage. L'ambiance était détendue, et Bilbon eut enfin l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille aimante autour de lui, car même Gandalf l'écoutait avec une attention sincère. L'adolescent continua donc son récit, confortablement installé sur les genoux de son amant. Finalement sa vie avait trouvée un équilibre, même si pour ça il avait dû faire sortir son propre père de ce shéma. Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par Gandalf qui lui sourit:

«-Si tu es réellement intéressé par les vikings j'ai plusieurs livres chez moi qui traitent de ce sujet, je serai ravi de te les prêter.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Mais je t'en prie c'est bien normal.

-On a quelque-chose à te dire mon bébé.»

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et demanda avec hésitation:

«-Oui?

-Pendant votre voyage on a beaucoup réfléchit, et on a décidé de se marier.

-Quoi?!

-Pas tout de suite rassure toi, mais dès que nous sentirons que le moment sera venu, nous nous marierons le plus simplement du monde à la mairie, avec seulement Thorin et toi comme invités.

-Wow… d'accord.»

Bilbon se leva et s'approcha cérémonieusement de Gandalf. Les adultes retenaient leur souffle en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Bilbon sourit et serra Gandalf dans ses bras:

«-Alors bienvenu dans la famille! Tu es un excellent beau-père, j'ai de la chance que maman soit tombée sur toi!

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance! J'ai trouvé une femme et un fils en même temps. Car même si tu n'es pas mon enfant biologique, à mes yeux je t'accepte comme tel, puisque tu es le fils de ma femme.»

Bilbon fut si ému que quelques larmes lui échappèrent. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Bungo ne lui avait jamais dit de choses si belles et si sincères. La soirée se termina et tout le monde monta couché. Bilbon se cala contre son beau brun et murmura alors qu'il s'endormait déjà:

«-J'ai une vraie famille maintenant. Merci d'en faire partie Thorin, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Bilbon.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Bilbon s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu. J'admets que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dernièrement et que du coup l'espace entre les chapitres m'a fait perdre l'inspiration. J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre final aura su vous plaire, j'ai préféré arrêté là plutôt que de faire encore plusieurs chapitres qui risquaient de devenir creux. Je trouve que s'arrêter à ce moment-là était suffisant, plutôt que d'écrire des chapitres pour juste raconter des banalités. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)_  
**


End file.
